Menyesal
by Andi Ramadani
Summary: Uhhhh capek banget.ngapain kamu duduk ditengah jalan seperti ini? aku capek. ayo pulang! ya mereka adalah saudara kandung. Mereka berdua telah sepakat yang mereka tidak akan memanggil satu sama lain dengan sebutan kakak ataupun adik dan juga tidak akan membongkar identitas mereka diluar sana terutama berada di sekolah, kecuali mereka berada di rumah.


_Menyesal_

Uhhhh capek banget "keluh gadis remaja yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya"

ngapain kamu duduk ditengah jalan seperti ini? "tanya seorang remaja yang lebih tua setahun itu sambil menyilang kan tangannya"

aku capek "jawab Syira malas"

ayo pulang! "ucap Riyan sambil berjalan meninggalkan Syira"

ihhhhhhhhhhhh "gerutu Syira kesal"

mereka berdua pun pulang bareng bersama, Riyan sekarang kini tengah memandu kereta sedangkan Syira hanya mengumpat tidak jelas yang tidak ada habisnya sehinggalah ia sampai ke rumah.

sampai kapan kamu akan marah pada ku? "tanya Riyan sambil menyupir dengan hati-hati

sampai aku mendapatkan apartemen ku kembali "jawab Syira datar

jangan harap! "balas Riyan santai

lihat saja, aku pasti akan mendapatkannya kembali! "seru Syira bersemangat"

akan aku tunggu "balas Riyan menyeringai"

bagaimana kalau kita bertanding saja?, apabila dalam waktu sebulan aku berhasil mendapatkan apartemen ku, maka kau harus melaksanakan 3 permintaan ku! "seru Syira bersemangat

dan jika kau gagal, kau juga akan melaksanakn 3 permintaan ku serta aku akan membuat kau menyesal karena mengajakku bertanding dengan hal yang tidak penting itu. "balas Riyan serius"

deal "balas Syira yakin"

deal "balas Riyan datar

.

.

.

sesampainya mereka dirumah terjadilah pertengkaran yang hebat diantara mereka berdua.

ihhhhhhh...nah rasakan pembalasan ku ini yah yah yah "teriak Syira"

Riyan mengelak serangan Syira dengan tenang

hehmmmm nggak kena

ihhhhhhhhh dasar pengecut "gerutu Syira"

mengalah? "tanya Riyan

hoammmmm, udahlah aku capek berlawan mulu "seru Syira duduk di lantai sambil berkipas menggunakan tangannya"

hahahahahah percuma saja adek lawan terus setiap hari, hasilnya gitu-gitu juga kan? "balas Riyan meremehkan"

Riyan pun berjalan melewati Syira tanpa rasa peduli dengan keadaannya yang duduk tersungkur, sebelum pergi ia menjentikkan hidung Syira tanpa peduli teriakkan Syira

kakakkkkkkk..."akhirnya Syira berteriakkkk sambil mengelus lembut hidungnya yang memerah karena di jentik oleh kakaknya tadi"

ya mereka adalah saudara kandung. Mereka berdua telah sepakat yang mereka tidak akan memanggil satu sama lain dengan sebutan kakak ataupun adik dan juga tidak akan membongkar identitas mereka diluar sana terutama berada di sekolah, kecuali mereka berada di rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THROWBACK,**

ehhh Syira aku dengar bakalan ada anak baru yg akan sekolah disini "seru Tina gembira"

terus apa hubungan nya dengan ku? "balas Syira cuek"

Syira ayolah, masa sih kamu nggak berminat, dia sangat tampan loh, aku dengar dia akan menjadi kakak kelas kita disini yeyyyy asikkk.. dan tidak lupa juga aku dengar dia murid pindahan sementara dari Prancis.. Kyaaa senang nyaaa..

Syira hanya menutup telinganya males

woii berisik kamu! udah pergi aja sana, aku nggak bakalan berminat dengannya. "seru Syira malas"

ihhh nggak asik kamu, "rajuk Tina sambil berlalu meninggal kan Syira sendiri di atap sekolah"

syira hanya memutarkan bola matanya bosan, melihat teman nya satu ini yang terkenal dengan ratu gosip di sekolah ini.

syira hanya memandang para siswa siswi SMA Bina Persada itu dari atas. Kadang-kadang ia juga merasa iri dengan mereka semua yang bebas bermain dengan teman-teman mereka, gelak ketawa,canda dan lain-lain. Sungguh ia juga sangat merindukan hal-hal seperti itu.

hhhhhhhhhh, baiklah aku juga ingin bersenang-senang"gumam Syira semangat dan segera berlalu meninggalkan atap menuju ke kantin"

.

.

Dikantin,

Kelihatan Syira lagi berjalan santai menuju ke kantin, dan terlihat disana semua teman-temannya lagi menunggu kedatangannya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dan hal itu membuat Syira bersemangat dan melajukan langkahnya menuju ke sana.

Syira... kemari, sini, sini

syira ke sini dong

syira...

iya iya aku ke sana "teriak Syira balik sambil melambaikan tangannya juga"

Syira pun berlari menuju ke tempat teman-temannya duduk dan kemudian tidak sengaja ia telah menabrak seseorang dan membuat sesuatu ditangan orang itu terjatuh dan tumpah.

auww, eh sorry maaf kan aku "gumam Syira bersalah dan segera meninggalkan orang itu tanpa melihat siapa yang ia tabrak tadi tetapi tertunda setelah mendengar nada perintah orang itu"

Hei tunggu "seru pemuda remaja itu yang lebih tua setahun darinya dan merupakan anak baru yang digosip-gosipkan teman-temannya tadi sambil memandang enteng gadis didepannya itu"

Syira pun berbalik dan membelalakkan matanya kaget setelah ia memandang siapa yang ia tabrak tadi.

Syira hanya berdiri kaku memandang pemuda remaja di depannya itu, pemuda yang ia rindukan selama ini, yang ia harap-harapkan akan datang mencarinya dan ternyata impiannya terkabul juga. Pemuda itu benar-benar datang menemuinya, Hari itu juga detik itu juga ia sangat merasa gembira, gembira dan terlalu gembira, ingin saja ia gerakkan kakinya dan berhambur memeluk pemuda itu. Tetapi niat nya terhenti setelah pemuda itu berkata sesuatu.

loh itu buta atau apa sih, lihat sepatuku jadi kotor kan. sekarang aku mau kau bersihin sepatu aku! "bentak Riyan kasar tanpa rasa peduli dengan gadis didepannya itu sama ada dia tersinggung atau tidak"

sontak Syira menjadi kaget, dan sangat kaget mendengar kata-kata Riyan barusan tadi. Ingin saja ia meneteskan air matanya kecewa tetapi ia mempertahankannya. Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri agar tidak menangis didepan banyak orang.

di-dia membentakku "batin Syira tak percaya"

ta-tapi ke-kenapa? "batinnya lagi

Hei apa kamu juga sebenarnya pekak ya hahahahahhaha "ejek Riyan sambil tertawa dan diikuti teman-teman barunya tertawa juga"

saat itu juga hati Syira merasa panas dan sangat panas

Maaf aku nggak sengaja! "seru Syira datar"

Sebagai hukuman, sekarang loh bersihin sepatu aku! "Balas Riyan sambil memandang enteng kepada gadis itu"

baiklah "jawab Syira santai sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan berjongkok ingin mengelap kesan tumpahan minuman tadi"

nggak usah pakai sapu tangan, aku ingin kau menjilat sepatu ku bersih-bersih, hn "seru Riyan sambil menyeringai licik"

saat itu juga hati Syira benar-benar panas dan sangat panas, bak gunung berapi yang akan meletus kapan saja.

Ohya, "balas Syira yang sudah hilang kesabaran"

yups "Balas Riyan datar"

Sementara itu para murid sudah berkumpul mengelilingi mereka berdua yang telah menjadi pusat perhatian, terdengar lah suara bisik-membisik satu sama lain.

teman-teman Syira yang lagi dikantin tadi pun segera ke sana dan ingin melihat apa yang terjadi kepada Syira sekarang.

"hei itu anak baru itukan"

"iya mungkin saja"

"dan anak baru itu berani sekali mencabar si Syira itu"

"yaiyalah dia kan belum kenal siapa Syira sebenarnya"

"tapi kok Syira menurut saja apa yang disuruh oleh anak baru itu"

"mungkin Syira ada akal lain tu"

"mungkin saja, smoga si Syira nggak bakalan kalah dengan anak itu"

"akkk Riyan tampan sekali"

"iya iya Riyan semangat ya untuk menghadapi si penyihir itu"

"kyaaa I Love you Riyan"

itulah bisik demi bisikan yang membicarakan tentang dua anak SMA ditengah-tengah kerumunan itu. Dan membuat mereka berdua saling bertatapan tajam satu sama lain.

Syira pun menyimpan sapu tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Riyan hanya tersenyum kemenangan melihat hal itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba hal yang tidak diinginkan Riyan pun terjadi.

Cuihhh

arkkk gadis sialan...

Syira pun meludah sepatu Riyan yang terbilang serba mahal itu dan segera bangun dari posisinya tadi sambil menyeringai kemenangan.

udah ku bersihin sepatu mewahmu yang jorok itu hn.. ok urusan kita udah selesai. "seru Syira datar tanpa merasa bersalah sambil segera meninggalkan pemuda itu yang kemarahannya meluap-luap"

sedangkan Riyan hanya berdiri shock melihat sepatunya yang jorok itu dan berteriak dengan penuh amarah" dasar gadis sialannn..."

sedangkan para siswa siswi yang menonton kejadian tadi hanya shock melihat perbuatan Syira yang terbilang licik itu. Mereka tidak percaya kalau Syira berani melakukan hal itu kepada pemuda itu yang terkenal dengan kaya-raya dan tampan itu bahkan ia baru saja pindah dari Prancis dan menjadi anak baru di sekolah mereka.

ini akan menjadi masalah besar, ohh tidak "gumam Tina shock setelah melihat kejadian tadi barusan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **_TBC_**


End file.
